


Just a regular summer day

by deer_tokki



Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer_tokki/pseuds/deer_tokki
Summary: It's too hot outside and Minho is glad to be home.





	

Minho loosened his tie, sighing heavily as the cold air from from the air conditioning seeped slowly into his skin, cooling his warm body. The sun outside seemed to melt things, not even the cicadas dared to come out to sing and he was stuck in an office that did not even air conditioning had. It had three weeks that they had taken it to fix and so far it has not returned. 

“It’s so hot.” he practically whimpered, unbuttoning the first buttons of his shirt.

“Then go take a shower.” Jinki said touching a cold beer can on Minho’s forehead, who shivered.

“I’m too tired for that.” Minho said taking the can of Jinki’s hand and opening, drinking cold liquid then.

Jinki sat on the floor next to the Minho, nudging him with his bare foot. “Too tired even to eat?”

Minho laid his head on Jinki’s shoulder and sighed the good scent of his skin, lightly running his nose in his neck. “Hmm, too tired even to get out of here, but I like it here.” he murmured.

“But I don’t?” Jinki said pushing Minho’s face away, who frowned at him. “You’re sweaty and sticky. Go take a shower and then come eat. I don’t want to have to take care of you when you get sick, I have work too, you know?!”

Minho groaned, moving and standing up. “You look like a annoying wife.”

“And you a cry baby.” Jinki said idly, making Minho laugh.

“Okay, I’m going.

 

After taking a shower and put clean clothes, Minho walked into the kitchen and immediately felt the smell of fried chicken, making him laugh and Jinki look at him with narrowed eyes.

"What are you laughing at?”

“You ordered food?” he said, sitting in the chair facing Jinki who huffed, biting a piece of chicken.

“And?” Jinki said chewing. “It’s too hot to cook. You want to try? The stove is right there.”

Minho laughed and shook his head. “No, thank you.”

“Then shut up and eat.” he said, holding a drumstick and pushing in Minho’s hand. “My treat.”

“Oh, so nice of you.” he said laughing.

 

“Hey,” Minho said sliding his fingers through Jinki’s hair while they were sprawled on the couch watching an old movie on television. “Tomorrow is my day off, wanna go on a date?”

Jinki looked up and at Minho. “I have to work tomorrow.”

“But only until three, we can go after that.”

“Where?”

Minho moved on the couch, smiling at Jinki. “Maybe in a good restaurant on the Nam river, maybe then we can have ice cream and walk along the river like two teenagers in love.”

Jinki chuckled. “You thought about it, huh?”

“Maybe,” Minho said with a shrug. “You want to?”

“Yeah, of course,” Jinki said laying his head on the Minho’s lap again. “Now go back to caress or so I can change my mind about this date.”

“Anything.” Minho said chuckling.

“Cheesy.” Jinki said rolling his eyes but smiled anyway. He loves this cheesy man.


End file.
